The present invention is related to a tube container for dispensing solid products, particularly solid rocklike crystal deodorant.
Crystal rock deodorant is gaining increasing consumer acceptance because of its long life and image as a healthy alternative to conventional antiperspirant. Crystal rock deodorant is made from natural mineral salts and does not contain any moisture. Thus, the user must wet the deodorant with water before it is used, usually by either holding it under a running tap or immersing it in a sink filled with water. Once the deodorant is wet, the user can rub the top of the crystal over the area of the body to which the deodorant is to be applied.
After use, the crystal must be allowed to dry. If water is left on the crystal it will deteriorate by becoming soft. If this happens, the crystal may be unusable in the intended manner.
Push-up dispensers for crystal deodorant may require the user to push down on the top of the crystal deodorant in order to retract the deodorant back into the container. This is disadvantageous because the deodorant is typically wet after it is used, and the user may get the deodorant on his hands when pushing down on the top of the deodorant or must use the lid of the container to push down the deodorant.
Furthermore, if rock crystal deodorant is held in place on a movable platform by a frictional projection inserted into the rock crystal deodorant, a central hole must be formed in the rock crystal during the manufacturing process. If this method of holding the rock crystal deodorant onto a platform is used, the deodorant can be somewhat unstable when it is extended from the tube and a sideways force is applied. Restricting the amount by which the deodorant can be extended from the tube, and thus allowing the inner circumference of the tube to stabilize the product, has the disadvantage of causing a portion of the product to be wasted, as that portion of the product must remain below the top of the container and therefore cannot be used. A longer projection, which might provide more stability, also reduces the useful life of the product, since once the projection extends from the top of the deodorant, the user is prevented from using the product as it is intended. Additional projections into the base of the deodorant crystal require a more complicated manufacturing process as more holes in the deodorant must be provided.